Yokai Princess
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: New Japan urban legend Fanfiction with a Naruto cross enjoy it. Naruto is a girl by the name of Natsumi Uzumaki. she not only holds Kyuubi but 9 Japan urban legends as well and becomes a Yokai.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Yokai Trigger.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was now sealed away by the Yondaime Hokage sealing it away in a Baby Girl.

 **" Seal me will you? well since i can't get my revenge on you Yondaime i will take it out on Konoha through your daughter. she will experience it all, Here is my mark and Curse!" Said Kyuubi laughing evilly as she sent her chakra containing 9 unknown spiritual beings and unknown bloodlines into the Baby girl known as Natsumi Uzumaki.**

 **" Happy Early 12th birthday" Said Kyuubi starting to go to sleep for 12 half years.**

(12 years later in wave .)

Natsumi Uzumaki and her team mates Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and her Sensei Kakashi Hatake were in wave for a C-rank mission to protect a Bridge Master, by the name of Tazuna. Just recently they made it to Tazuna's house after having a run in with Zabuza, Sakura had come up to check on her sensei since she had little medical knowlege.

Natsumi for her part she felt weird, she was sweating and her body was getting awfully Hot.

 _" What is wrong with me... why do i feel so... so... Hot! and warm at the same time!"_ Natsumi Thought wondering what is wrong with her she turned her head looking at her team mates, Sakura was watching Kakashi while Sasuke just noticed something was wrong with Natsumi.

" Oi Dobe are you feeling ok?" He walked up to her.

" Ye-Yes i am fine" She lied looking at him as he frowned.

" You don't look ok to me" He said watching her.

" Im fine just having a little fever!" She said rushing out the room and House shocking eceryone.

" What's her problem?" Said Sakura with Sasuke shrugging.

( With Natsumi)

Natsumi ran and ran deep in the forests something was wrong with her, her chakra instantly increased and was drastically rising faster, her body kept getting hotter and hotter, her chakra flowed waves around the entire forest.

"Aaah!!!" She clutched her heart and chest as she fell and laid there chakra red chakra was coating her.

 _" What is... happening to me...?"_ She thought trying to crawl in a nearby cave and fell into its darkness.

she rolled down the cave and laid on the hard ground unable to move.

It was at this moment more chakra seeped out of her as it consumed her whole in a sphere of Red Chakra.

( Tazuna's House)

On the Next day Kakashi had woke up the next day at once called his team to him, When they got there he frowned seeing it was just Sasuke and Sakura, He asked the two where was their blonde team mate at? and they told him they havent seen Natsumi at all but told him they she had some fever she mentioned and ran out the house like a bat out of hell.

With a Sigh Kakashi was less pleased by this.

" I want you two to stay here and guard Tazuna im going to look for Natsumi," He said as both of them walked away he summoned his dog pakkun to track Natsumi's scent

" How long until we get there Pakkun?" Kakashi said as he dashed into the forests as his dog lead the way.

" **Just a few more miles away Kakashi her scent is warmer and i sense alot of chakra nearby and its coming from that Cave" The Dog said showing the direction as Both him and Kakashi stopped.**

" So much chakra... its so unreal! is the seal breaking?" Said Kakashi worried as he took a step inside the cave as his dog followed him.

(Inside the cave)

Kakashi was inside the cave that was overloaded with chakra, he went deeper until his eye widened at what he saw.

 **" Kakashi... Natsumi's scent ends here... inside that glowing cocoon of red chakra." Pakkun said**

" This could mean trouble..." Said Kakashi with a sigh, he didn't have enough chakra to use his sharingan, he would have to look at it later.

" We need back up" He said causing his dog to look at him.

 **" What for?" Pakkun asked.**

" Because Zabuza is alive" Kakashi said explaining the details his fight with Zabuza.

" I have to train Sasuke and Sakura to be prepared in two weeks... then figure out what is going on with Natsumi." He said getting Ink brush and a note writing a message to the Hokage as he finished he sealed the note in a scroll handing it to his dog.

" Send this to the Hokage we are in need of back up and let him know about Natsumi." Kakashi said with the dog nodding running off to send the message.

Kakashi turned his attention back at the Red chakra like cocoon that Natsumi was contained in.

 **Inside the Cocoon**

 **Natsumi was changing, as she slept through her transformation but on her stomach the Kyuubi seal was glowing.**

 **" The time has come... Awaken all 9 Japan Yokai and Urban Legends!" Kyuubi roared as 9 beings manifested inside the seal.**

 **The first being was a rather tall woman wearing a white morning Dress and sun hat.**

 **The 2nd was a woman wearing a beige trench coat and surgical mask holding Scissors.**

 **3rd was a Pale woman wearing a white kimono, long black hair and yellow eyes.**

 **The 4th was a Man in a red cloak wearing a hood holding a red Ribbon and a Blue Ribbon.**

 **5th was a Woman with her lower half body as a snake while her torso still remained and had 6 arms.**

 **6th was a 90 foot Skeleton.**

 **7th was** **a woman with long black hair wearing a bluish yukata as her hair swayed like tendrils.**

 **8th was a woman Wearing Traditional Kimono with Spider like webs as a decal on her kimono, behind her back she had 8 spider legs.**

 **The 9th was** **a woman with Tengu Black wings as she waved her fan. her eyes were purple and was wearing a kimono.**

 **" Awaken!" Kyuubi said as the 9 spiritual beings all manifested themselves in the seal.**

( Outside the cave)

The Red Chakra had washed over the entire forest and made many animals died in fright or foam at the mouth when the chakra consumed them.

For the Next three days the Entire forest was consumed with fear Animals had been whimpering and dared to not go in that forest as if it was haunted.

The People of wave noticed that the forest was now becoming haunted, every animal was forced out the forest as they ran in fear, Even those who hunt in that forest was too scared to even go in there.

Kakashi was training his students and told them about Natsumi's problem, The one eyed jonin was aware of what was going on in the forest... he's heard rumors from the people of wave.

It wasnt long until Two groups came to Tazuna's house which was Team Guy and Team 8.

" So my hip rival, this is new even for you. For the first time you asked for help" Said Guy.

" Well normally i do not go back on my word, but in this case something happened to my genin , Natsumi Uzumaki" Said Kakashi.

" What happened to Natsumi?" Asked Kurenai.

" I am not sure... but i need you and guy to come with me and i'll show you... Bring Neji with us while the rest stays here" Kakashi said with them nodding in agreement as they all went to the forest having Neji with them.

Before they could enter the forest Guy and Kurenai felt a shiver run down their spines including Neji who trying to hide his fear.

" What's going on in that forest... is it haunted or something?" Asked Kurenai

" I believe it is... i've heard rumors that this forest that Natsumi is in, is haunted... that it drove out lots of animals... i even feel killer intent in the forest" Said Kakashi shocking the group.

" Unyouthful! we must go inside and check on Natsumi-san!" Said Guy.

" Lets go" Said Kakashi going inside as Neji Guy and Kurenai followed him.

(Inside the cave)

The four looked at how big the cocoon has gotten it was 8 feet tall Kakashi looked shocked, the cocoon wasnt this big when he first saw it.

" Neji activate your eyes and tell us what you see..." Said Guy in a serious tone as his student nodded activating his Byukugan, at first he could see nothing the cocoon had blocked his eye sight which made him frown more than normal but it did not stop him, he pushed more chakra through his eyes, he was able to see in the cocoon but what he saw made him gasp and jumped back having a horrified look on his face.

He looked frantic.

" What's wrong Neji what did you see in there?" Asked Guy wondering what spooked his student.

" I-I am not sure, i saw red... just pure crimson red chakra moving around... as for this genin... i am not sure what to describe her..." He said trying to mask his fear.

Kakashi sighed deeply it was just his luck the kyuubi might be involved in this... as well.

" Is there anyway to get her out of there?" Kurenai asked him.

" No... this red chakra looks corrosive from what my byukugan saw" Neji replied as the group around him looked shocked.

" Well then... it looks like we have to wait and see what happens... lets go back... we will return and check this before it gets dark." Kakashi said with everyone nodding as they left the cave unaware that the chakra sphere like cocoon was glowling brightly and emitting a eerie dark gleam.

Sun down.

The Forest started shaking, ripples of chakra expanded as the cave released lots of red chakra that was melting the trees.

in the cave the 8 foot cocoon was slightly cracking, scissors impaled the Cocoon opening a large gash as a tall figuire loomed out the cocoon standing 8 feet tall with long blond hair, wearing a white morning dress, a surgical mask on her mouth as her hair swayed like tendrils on her head was a white sun hat, she had foot long scissors on her hip as she looked up revealing her eyes that were still ocean blue but they looked lifeless, Her breasts were the size of Tsunade's while having muscular thighs and a plump rear end having the body of a milf.

" Po... po... po... po..." the Blonde haired woman chanted as she walked out the cave and turned her direction followed the scent of a group of bandits.

When she saw the bandit camp and noticed they work for Gato... so she grinned her ear to ear smile and teleported in the camp to begin her carnage.

She saw two bandits as she Appeared by them shocking them before they could do anything her hair turned into barbed hooks and ripped off their flesh like paper making them scream alerting the whole bandit camp as they instantly rushed over with women ad they froze in place seeing a 8 foot tall woman look at them.

She grinned behind her surgical mask as two red ribbons shot out her back impaled 3 bandits while 5 blue ribbons shot out her hand to strangle 5 bandits making them gag and choke to death turning blue.

" AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Screamed a bandit when scissors slit his throat.

They lunged at her with swords, spears, axes as they tried to attack her, she turned around as two blur ribbons choked two more bandits one ribbon sliced a bandit it three pieces, Scissors gutted and stabbed 7 more bandits.

One Bandit lunged to stab her from behind, she turned around and kicked off his head like a soccer ball shocking every bandit, they were afraid of her and decided to run.

She extended her hair out to cut and rip the flesh from every bandit that was running.

They screamed, they pleaded for mercy but she ignored them as the carnage continued.

Half an hour the entire camp was destroyed, over 69 bandits were killed here.

one bandit laid their whimpering looking at her in fear, he pissed his pants looking at her emotionless eyes that meant death, She towered over him staring into his soul.

" Ple-Please don't kill me!" He pleaded praying that she spares him.

" You work for Gato correct?" She asked in a cold voice as he nodded frantically.

" Tell Gato that i am coming for him alongside Zabuza..." She said as he struggled to stand shaking in fear

" Tell him that Natsumi The Yokai Princess will pay him a visit" She said as he nodded frantically running for his life going to find Gato.

She turned her head looking towards a new direction in the forest she smiled shifting in a new form her lower body became a snake while her torso remained she grew out extra Arms slithering into the dark forests.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Here you go a new fanfic Naruto is a female named Natsumi Uzumaki, and right now she is a Yokai princess, having 9 yokai demons some of them are Japan urban legends, i hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: This chapter going to be short so enjoy it.**

Chapter 2: Mutual Understanding. Part one

( Slight Lemon so don't read it if you don't like it)

( With Natsumi)

In a cave you could hear moaning sounds, Now why was there moaning? we we're about to find out why.

Natsumi held a young boy with black hair and brown eyes he was stripped naked while her 6 arms touched him everywhere on his body.

He moaned with his eyes closed as she pinched his nipples while the rest of her arms fondled his body.

" Aahn ple-please stop touching me there!" he moaned when she twisted his nipples.

" Relax Haku-kun let's make this enjoyable" Natsumi said licking his neck with her snake tongue.

Now how did Haku end up getting caught by her?

(flashback)

 _Haku was in the forest gathering Herbs to heal Zabuza's wounds from his battle with the Konoha Shinobi._

 _Unaware to Haku that he was being followed and didn't notice a thing as he kept picking more herbs so he could return and heal Zabuza's wounds._

 _In the bushes Natsumi's eyes gleamed red looking at her prey with lust seeing he was a perfect candidate and first Yokai follower, she could smell the Blood he carries the decendant Blood of Yuki Onna the snow witch. she could sense that his loyalty lies with Zabuza and she needed to break that loyalty she wasn't going to let Zabuza waste away the last decendant of Yuki clan member who has the unknown Blood of yuki onna. She thought of turning Haku into a Snow man Yokai class_ _and future mate_ _to continue Yuki Onna's bloodline._

 _The bushes shifted as she slithered her snake body silently towards Haku, before he could react She wrapped her arm around his neck and covered his mouth with her left hand swiftly knocking him out by depriving him of oxygen. seeing he passes out she used all of her 6 arms to carry him and slither back into the deep forest and to another cave._

 _Inside the cave she webbed him up with her Jorogumo silk web before stripping him of his clothes. She created a small wall of stone to rise up and seal the entrance so no one could find her cave._

(Flashback end)

He blushed feeling her long snake tongue.

She shifted her form losing her snake body by having two legs. when he saw her he looked in awe at this woman as if she was a Goddess.

She was 8 feet tall wearing her sun hat, long blonde hair and blue eyes that were like the ocean, then he looked at her naked form... her breasts were huge and fully developed looking at her pink nipples, before looking down between her legs Blushing seeing her womanhood that was pink.

She smiled seeing him look at her body thay could make any woman envious as she motioned her hand down to his crotch area stroking his dick making it hard, he let out a Moan.

" W-Who are you?" He moaned blushing im embarrassment seeing her touch his dick.

" Natsumi Uzumaki... the Yokai Princess Haku-kun..." She said stroking him more as he moaned looking away but she grabbed his face and made him look at her while she leaned in and kissed him lovingly as he kissed back as their tongues battled each other moaning as their kiss broke apart as Natsumi undid the web off haku as he stood up walking to her bare naked

" Mate with me Haku-kun... im going to make you into a Yokai and awaken the Blood that runs in your veins... to become Yuki Onna's new successor" She said in a hypnotic tone causing Haku's brown eyes to dilate as his gaze looked expressionless he replied to her.

" Yes my Yokai Queen..." He said in a submissive tone.

" Be mine Haku-kun... you are no longer loyal to Zabuza Momochi, he only wants to use you to achieve his own ambitions then toss you away once he fufil his desires. But I'm not letting him throw you away like that... come with me to my journey into becoming the elemental nations Scariest Yokai and Urban Legend... with this opportunity i've cut ties with Konoha and don't want nothing to do with them... Step one shall be finished... and Step two will be later once Wave is saved it will be under my protection and territory... we leave together" Natsumi Explained while Haku nodded she stroked his face.

" With you by my side we can create a new Generation of your fallen Clan... what do you think about that my snow man?" SShe said smiling

" I will provide and protect you anyway i can Natsumi-sama... my ties with Zabuza-san is no more" He said still looking impassive.

" Good boy lets preform the Yokai mating ritual... to awaken the Blood of Yuki Onna inside you" She said while he stepped forward caressing her large mounds.

 _To be continued._

 **An: i Hope you like it. ill update this on Sunday cause later on im updating Dawn of the Biju xenomorph getting messages for it to be updated and more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mutual Understanding part 2.

( With Natsumi)

Natsumi moaned when Haku caressed and fondling her large mounds as she threw her head back with a light blush on her face.

Sucking on her right nipple Haku squeezed and kept fondling her left breast keeping her nipples erected.

Natsumi moaned as she pulled her soon to be Yokai follower and mate into a wet kiss as their tongues battling a lash and were battling for dominance.

Laying on her back spreading her legs revealing her pussy towards Haku.

"Come to me Haku-kun, mate with your Yokai Queen..." She said sultry as he obeyed his future queen and inserts his member in her pussy thrusting into her making her moan as he grunted from the pleasure it was at this moment he was losing his virginity to Natsumi as he kept bucking his hips forward going deep inside her.

"Faster Haku-kun!" She begged as he did indeed went faster like she wanted her pussy became a vice grip on his cock it was sucking him in as she could feel her womb devouring his cock wanting to absorb his sperm to create their first baby.

Natsumi moaned louder as she felt Haku plow her pussy harder as their love juices flowing.

Holding her lover with her long slender arms as he still plowed into her.

"Aaah! Natsumi-sama!" He moaned feeling himself going to release something.

"Release inside me Haku-kun! let's start reviving your fallen clan!" She said with her head thrown back.

"NATSUMI-SAMA!"

"HAKU-KUN!" They yelled as Haku released his sperm within her pussy and into her womb.

The two Laid there on a stone slab with sweat on their bodies as Natsumi lifted her head up and bit Haku's neck marking him, and injecting Yokai Chakra into him.

She claimed him as her mate as tge two drifted off to sleep holding him.

( With Kakashi and co)

Kakashi who is accompanied by Kurenai and Guy as they made it back to the cave where Natsumi's cocoon was.

To their shock and surprise it turns out that the cocoon had hatched opened and Natsumi was no where seen in sight.

"This is bad... Natsumi is gone... we have to find her!" He said summoning Pakkun to track his student.

Following her tracks and scent which led them to a Carnaged Bandit camp which shocked them greatly.

"Oh-Oh my Kami!" Said Kurenai putting a hand up against her mouth in shock

Guy ran to the nearest bush and emptied out his stomach from seeing so much bloodlust.

Kakashi's one eye widened in fear at what became of the bandit camp.

 _"Did... Natsumi do this!?"_ He thought with disbelief not wanting to believe she's actually done this.

"Unyouthful... did Natsumi-san did this my eternal rival?" Asked Guy stepping over a decapitated body.

"I don't know... i really don't want to believe if she's done this..." Kakashi replied seeing he would have to tell the Sandaime about this...

 **"Her trail ends here kakashi... in those bushes" Said Pakkun who looked at Kakashi.**

The one eyed Cyclops sighed.

"What are we going to do..?" Asked Kurenai

"The two of you go back to Tazuna's house and train the others" Kakashi said walking into the bushes

"And where are you going my eternal rival?" Frowned Guy.

"To look for Natsumi..." He said simply.

"How are we supposed to explain this to your students Sakura and Sasuke?" Asked Kurenai.

"Don't tell Them nothing of what was seen here... don't speak of this to either of your students" Kakashi finished as he went on his way to find his missing student.

( With Sasuke and co)

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting up against a tree in a brooding way as he grew a Little worried for his team mate Natsumi and wondered where has she ran off too... knowing him and Sakura have been waiting for her to come back, yet she hasn't returned.

He looked to where team guy is who are conversing with Sakura and team 8.

He narrowed his eyes at Neji Hyuuga he had a feeling that he knew something about Natsumi. Getting up from his spot he decided to go over and find out because he noticed Kakashi and the other two jonin sensei's needed Neji for something.

"Something you want Uchiha?" Asked Neji glaring at Sasuke who glared back.

"You know something do you? what happened to Natsumi?" He asked staring at the Hyuuga who scowled a Little.

Neji sighed looking away.

"I can't tell you Uchiha" He spoke making Sasuke snarl.

"Your lying.." Sasuke whispered narrowing his eyes at Neji.

In Truth Neji couldn't say anything regarding Natsumi's current condition, Kakashi, Kurenai and His Sensei Guy threatened him not to speak nothing of Natsumi's condition or whereabouts.. if he did then Neji would be stripped of his status as Genin and would no longer be a shinobi.

Meaning this was S-ranked.

"I speak the truth, Uchiha-san i can't tell you it's S-ranked" Neji said turning away making Sasuke frown.

 _" S-ranked?"_ Was his thought

"I can't say nothing... due to the penalty of the S-rank law" Neji said simply

"Then i demand you tell me now! i want to know what happened to Natsumi!? Sasuke said making the others stop and turned towards him.

"Enough" Said Kurenai who appeared as Guy also came as well.

"Uchiha-san go back to training like Kakashi wanted.." Spoke Guy.

"All of you get back to training... this instant" Said Kurenai as they all did as told while Sasuke turned away giving tge two jonin sensei's a scowl he knew that they knew something about Natsumi...

what ever it was he was going to find out.

( With Natsumi)

Natsumi was currently on the prowl again..

Hunting down more of Gato's Thugs she had sent Haku back to Zabuza and have him work as a double agent she wants Haku to monitor Zabuza while she goes on a blood thirsty hunt Gato's thugs then look for where Gato was and kill him.. but she will have to kill Zabuza as well and once she does, her and Haku will leave and vanish without a trace.

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

( Gato's Yatch)

"Please don't kill me!" Screamed Gato as he was picked by his neck now clinging to Natsumi's slender arm.

"Po Po Po..." Said Natsumi tilting her head to the side staring at him

"Please I'll give you whatever you want! Just don't kill me!?" He pleaded in fear sweating like a pig as she continued to stare blankly at him.

Now how did she end up finding Gato? While she was out hunting and on a mass hunt killing all of gato's thugs. She interrogated one of his thugs to where to man was hiding which he told her out of fear but she killed him in the end and went after her prey. She arrived on the yatch and killed every thug and guard on his boat.

"Po Po Po Po Po Po Po..." She chanted still staring at him smelling his fear and anxiety

"Please! I'll give you money! Anything! Put me down and we can work this out!" He begged fearing that she'll kill him.

"Anything I want?" She Said with no emotion As he nodded frantically

"I want this country as my territory... and pigs like you are not welcomed here!" She yelled as he started screaming when she ripped his head off causing blood to spray everywhere as it got on her white dress.

Holding his head she put it on a pike as she burned his body along with burning down his yatch.

( Morning Wave Town square)

The villagers of wave could only gasp in shock as they see a pike with the head of Gato on it. They wanted to know who killed him? They felt relived and happy that the tyrant Gato has died! But by who?.

The genins along with Kurenai and Guy could only feel a shiver down their spines.

Kakashi had finally appeared as they looked at him

"Did you find her?" Asked Kurenai As he looked up

"No... I didn't find her.. but I have followed her trail leading to several bandit camps they were all slaughtered..." Kakashi Said with slight fear as the two looked horrified

"She killed again!?" Spoken Guy

"So she killed Gato too..." Kurenai Said shocking Kakashi

"What did you say!?" He Asked looking at her with one wide eye.

"She's killed Gato... she put his head on a pike in townhall of wave" Said Kurenai

"We need to contact the hokage this is getting out of hand much faster! She is clearly not herself!" Kakashi yelled before anyone could agree they heard screaming and it was coming from Sakura They instantly ran only to freeze in their tracks seeing Natsumi with her hand through Neji's chest. The other genins were too scared to move

They were all shocked by Natsumi's appearance she's 8 feet tall!

"Natsumi!" Yelled Kakashi as she turned her head towards him with cold lifeless blue eyes.

"Natsumi What happened to you!?" He demanded still staring at him blankly.

"Po... Po Po Po Po Po..." she chanted pulling her hand out of Neji who fell face down dead.

Sasuke was looking at her in fear as he Shino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura along with Lee we're scared

"Natsumi!" He called out Seeing her look at him emotionlessly

"Please Natsumi Listen to me! What is wrong with you! Why are you killing!?" He yelled

"Kakashi-sensei... am I pretty?" Said Natsumi Confusing everyone at her question

He puzzled at her question as he stayed silent.

"Hey I think you're pretty and hot!" Spoken Kiba with slight lust She turned to him as Akamaru as a puppy whimpered

"Even like this? Kai!" She Said dispelling her genjutsu over her mouth revealing a ear to ear slit mouth with a row of sharp shark teeth making everyone go white.

"N-No!" Screamed Kiba And before anybody could stop Natsumi she vanished and reappeared slamming both her hands around his head crushing it as everyone screamed Tenten, Lee, Shino And Hinata all ran Sakura was close to running only for Natsumi's hair hooks to come to life and rip Sakura to shreds

"Sakura!" Yelled Kakashi as he ran to her only for a Blue Ribbon to wrap around his neck strangling him and holding him in place.

Guy attempted to charge at Natsumi and attempt to hit her only for her to counter it and snap his arm then she turned him around and kneed his spine breaking it in the process disabling him.

"Stop! Stop !" Screamed Kakashi horrified that she disabled guy.

Kurenai was going to use her genjutsu to trap Natsumi on a tree only for Natsumi to pull out her foot long scissors and grabbed Kurenai by the neck slamming her against a tree looking up in fear Kurenai saw Natsumi clip her scissors

"Natsumi! Stop!" Yelled Kakashi as he was thrown

"AAAAAAHHH!!!" Screamed Kurenai as Natsumi Slit Kurenai's mouth ear to ear with her scissors as she dropped the woman down

Sasuke was trembling as he bothered to not move horrified at what she'll do to him.

He flinched when he saw her walk to him.

"Natsumi...?" He Said fearfully as she looked down into him as if she was staring into his very soul.

"Sasuke..." She Said with ice in her voice

"Nat- guagh!!" He grunted in Pain feeling a sharp end pierce through him only to see her hand looking up in fear with blood leaking out of his mouth.

"Wh-Why..." He Asked softy looking at her who had a cruel smile on her face as she slowly pulled out of him letting him drop to his knees.

"Sasuke NO!!" Yelled Kakashi shocked that She killed him!

"NOOO!!" He Yelled as he saw her hair hooks now latch onto him staring at her emotionless face.

"Why!? Why are you doing this!?" He Screamed out as she stared at his face With silence and her response was ripping him in half with his shocked face

Looking at the carnage she did she could only see Kurenai was still alive as the genjutsu mistress cried tears with her bloody ear to ear slit mouth.

Natsumi has vanished.

( With Haku)

He stood over Zabuza's dead body as he struck a icicle through the swordsman's heart.

"Sorry Zabuza-san." He Said now taking the man's sword as Natsumi appeared he handed her the sword as she placed it on her back.

"Where are we going now Natsumi-sama.." He Said looking at his mistress

"We're going home, Haku-kun" She Replied holding his hand and vanished taking him with her leaving wave.

 _To be continued_


End file.
